Spending the Night
by InkWave
Summary: Hikaru spends the night at Akira's house after a GO game runs late. But Akira's got a little more than he can handle with the semi-conscious Hikaru, forcing him to be a little more honest with himself about his feelings. Aki/Hik 2nd chap explores more
1. Chapter 1

**Hikaru no GO Fan Fiction **

Hikaru Shindou was satisfied. After finishing a GO game with his rival Akira Touya they were in the midst of the post game discussion, replaying moves and discussing alternative plays that either of them could have made. He was just happy being with Akira especially in such a relaxed situation. They had played their game at Akira' apartment in his living room and it had gotten late. Akira had even taken off his tie and loosened his white button up shirt. As always they looked the completely opposite, Hikaru relaxed in a T-shirt and jeans. The clock was striking midnight as Akira started replaying a fight for territory they had had comparing it with a kifu from one of Touya sensei's games before he retired.

An hour or so later, though he was still interested in his debate with Akira, Hikaru was falling asleep. He had moved one of his regular lessons to a much earlier time that morning, so he had had to wake up early. Hikaru was surprised Akira wasn't tired with all of his lesson's, Hikaru knew that he had on top of their regular time at the GO association.

Their conversation that night had clearly shown how tired he was. They had only argued earlier in the evening after the game. As the hours had passed he had become more of an observer then part of the debate. It was unusual since they usually argued whenever they were together over something or another.

"Shindou, I wonder if you had gone here. I had thought you might have after that sequence and I wasn't exactly sure if I would have been able to counterattack properly," Akira said still very enthused.

Hikaru looked up at the clock from where he was propped up on a couple pillows so that he could see the GO board. "Akira, I'm tired let talk about it tomorrow," Hikaru said with a yawn, his face falling into the pillows.

Akira froze, though Hikaru didn't notice since he was already half asleep. Hikaru usually called him Touya and sometimes even Touya-san. But he had called Akira by his first name without a – san or even a –kun. As Akira rolled it over in his mind again, replaying it in his head hearing Hikaru say 'Akira' he blushed. It was very intimate, especially to hear in his apartment. Only his mother really called him Akira and he didn't have any friends or mentors that called him without a suffix.

"Shindou? Are you even still awake? You still cause trouble even when you are asleep," Akira said trying to rouse him, hesitant to touch him to get him to wake up. Over the past few months he had become more and more aware of when he and Hikaru touched, even brushing each other's hands while they picked up GO stones after a game.

"Hikaru…" he tried blushing even more furiously. Hikaru just hugged the pillow he was lying on top of and gave a contented little snuffle. Akira cleared the GO board and put away the kifu he had been looking at, hoping that Hikaru would wake up after he was done. After he came back from the closet with everything cleared away, Hikaru just looked even more settled in. He had even started to drool a little.

Akira was embarrassed at having Hikaru sleep over, but his hospitality took over. He couldn't let Hikaru just sleep on the floor, he would probably get sick and blame him. Anyway it was just good manners and he had gotten a guest futon as a house warming present from his mother. It was just one of another of her little hints to try and make him a little less shy.

Trying to remember where he had put the futon away he went into his bedroom and searched the closet. There it was at the back, on the top shelf, completely hidden away. Akira had to go and get the stool from the kitchen, since despite his having had his growth spurt already, since he was nineteen, it was too high. Pulling it down, the futon hit him in the face almost making him fall off the stool.

"Shindou, you are so going to owe me for this. Why did you have to go and fall asleep? This has never happened before though it is late, even for one of our games," continuing to mutter threats that he would probably use tomorrow morning, Akira went back into the living room. It was time to put sleeping beauty to bed.

Akira first laid out the futon next to Hikaru and turned off the light, so that he could just roll Hikaru over and he would be on top of it, to sleep undisturbed. Then he tried to take away the pillows Hikaru was lying on top of so that he would be lying down flat on the floor.

"Now you don't need that many pillows," Akira said as he pulled out one of the bottom pillows. Hikaru's head lowered a couple inches, but there was still many left to go. After taking out two more, Hikaru started to hug the remaining pillows closer not letting go when Akira tried to take them out from under him. Akira was sitting next to him, on the futon, trying to edge the pillow out. He tugged on the pillow, Hikaru just held on tighter burying his head in the pillow. The other pillows abandoned beneath him, he continued to sleeping soundly.

"Come on, Shindou, just let it go." Akira was astonished that Hikaru was still able to sleep through all this, he must have been dead tired but had still come to play GO with him. Akira started to blush again, but told himself that it was all in his mind. Hikaru just wanted to play GO with someone that could challenge him, of course he would play GO with his rival.

Akira finally wrestled the pillow away, but Hikaru reached out an arm to grab it that caught Akira around the waist. Akira immediately froze. Hikaru on the other hand though still asleep had finally decided he wasn't going to let go of this pillow and tightened his grip, bringing both his arms around Akira waist with his head resting on Akira lap.

Bright red Akira felt more embarrassed then had every felt in his entire life, but a small part of him, at the back of his mind was jumping for joy at these unexpected circumstances. "Hikaru Shindou, I will so not be able to look you in the eye tomorrow, or even for the foreseeable future. "

Hikaru ignored him continuing to sleep only curling himself closer, and on top of the futon. Akira still embarrassed, decided to get his embarrassment over all at once and tried to lift/slide Hikaru up the futon so that he wasn't half on the floor. Hikaru unlike any of Akira's other prompting while he was asleep, obediently slid onto the futon still holding onto Akira. This to Akira continued and rising embarrassment pulled him down onto the futon, so that he was lying on his back with Hikaru's arms wrapped around his chest.

Uncomfortable lying on top of Hikaru's arms Akira shifted trying to escape his grasp. Unfortunately he wasn't as compressible as a pillow so he just ended up, after all his resistance, lying on his back pinned by Hikaru. Hikaru's leg was on top of his and his arms circled his chest and neck. Akira's face was an even brighter red, if that was humanly possible. Akira would have tried to blame it on the situation and the physical exertion of trying to get free, Hikaru was surprisingly strong. His long hair had become damp with sweat. But the feeling of being pinned and unable to escape roused feelings that Akira would have preferred to continue to ignore.

Akira stared up at the ceiling supremely aware of every place where he and Hikaru were touching and even more aware of where their skin touched, on the back of his neck and at the V of his loosened button up shirt. Hikaru's blond bangs were spayed across Akira's shoulder were he rested his head. Hikaru murmuring in his sleep tightened his hold and nuzzled his head closer still.

"Geez, Hikaru. I am not a body pillow," Akira whispered. Giving in, he removed his belt and told himself to wake up in a couple of hours so that he could move to his own bed. The last thing he wanted, the last thing under the sun was to have Hikaru wake up in the morning while their bodies were still intertwined.

………

When Akira woke up the room was very dim but lit the smallest bit by the sun that was just beginning to rise. But the sight he opened his eyes took all his attention. Hikaru had let go of him, his arm still under Akira's neck but loosened. Hikaru's was face was inches from his on the pillow and even worse in Akira view point was that Akira arm was around Hikaru.

They were both lying on their sides squeezed onto the futon; it was only natural that happened Akira thought bright red as he went to his own bed. He almost couldn't go back to sleep his heart had started beating so fast.

"Tomorrow please let me forget everything about this night," Akira prayed as he fell back asleep.

………

The next morning Hikaru woke to the smell of cooking eggs. He was shocked, he had slept over at Akira's but he didn't remember a minute of it, such a waste. He was even on a futon, how had Akira gotten him on the futon. His mother had told him time and time again how much of a bear he was when he fell asleep. He wanted to know really badly.

"Touya… Good morning," Hikaru said unsure of how he should act. He almost felt like a husband woken up by the smell of his wife's cooking.

"Breakfast is on the table," Akira said putting the saucepan in the sink and adding water, studiously not looking at Hikaru.

"Yummy as always. No peppers exactly the way I like them," Hikaru replied as he dug into the omelet. "I am surprised that you didn't wake me up last night."

Akira who had finally been looking at him looked away and replied, "It was not for lack of trying. You could sleep through a typhoon."

"That is what my mother always say's. It funny with this situation it almost like we are newlyweds, the blushing bride making breakfast, sitting across from each other in the morning as we learn each other's habits." The instant the words left his mouth Hikaru knew he shouldn't have spoken of his random thought, because Akira blew up.

"And who fault is that? You shouldn't have fallen asleep last night. You know you sleep like the dead; I couldn't have woken you if I had screamed in your ear. I practically did. Guests should know better. Even though you don't know how to act properly as a guest, even you know that you shouldn't fall asleep on your host's floor," Akira said his face red and angry.

"Sorry, Sorry" Hikaru said not too sincerely. They always argued and he tried to tease Akira whenever he could get away with it. Akira was usually so impervious.

"You should be Shindou," replied Akira as he practically shoved Hikaru out the door. He took Hikaru plate, not completely empty and put it in the sink. He grabbed Hikaru's coat from the closet. Meanwhile Hikaru was being pushed along by the tide of Akira polite but firm promptings, while he continued to rant without raising his voice of course; he wouldn't want to disturb the neighbors.

Standing at the door, Hikaru took his coat from Akira putting it on. Standing eye to eye quite close in the small hallway Hikaru said, "But you look so cute, as a new bride. You even remembered that I didn't like peppers."

Quickly leaning forward, Hikaru brushed his lip across Akira cheek and whispered in his ear, "Have a nice day, Akira-chan." Hikaru then escaped out the door before Akira could blow up at him again. Walking down the hallway, Hikaru heard Akira's door slam. Polite and well mannered Akira slamming a door, the wonders never ceased. Smiling, Hikaru touched his lips. He was happy that he had teased Akira enough to get away with the kiss, without him thinking too much about it. Grinning he trotted off to the GO association.

………

Akira on the other hand was still in shock. He had sat down immediately when he had gone back to the kitchen on autopilot. He wanted to continue sitting down, and if he didn't have lessons that morning he might have just continued to sit there. He was definitely going to have problems concentration today.

………

Hikaru was still smiling so broadly that Way asked him if he had won the lottery. Hikaru just continued to smile, his entire world lit up. This would just be Akira's and his secret, at least for today.


	2. Chapter 2

Hikaru no GO chapter 2

/* Hope you guys like this. I should almost change the title but it really fits the first the first chapter and I haven't come up with a better name for it. Any reviews are more than welcome, especially since this is only the second chapter of my first fanfic. If anyone would be interested in beta-reading for me please let me know. I have more plans for this story as you will be able to tell by my high tension end to this chapter. */

"Come on, Touya," Hikaru exclaimed excitedly, grabbing Akira's hands, "if we don't leave now we won't make it to the restaurant in time for lunch. Just leave putting away the kifu until we come back. No one will know, and you promised me a real lunch today not another bento from the connivance store in the cafeteria.

Akira startled by the sudden contact loosened his grip on the kifu in his hands. "Shindou-kun , we can't just leave them on the table," Akira said half-heartedly, letting the kifu fall to the table. He had promised. Well it had been more like a bet but he wasn't going to bring it up. The bet had been on their last GO game, if Hikaru won they went out for lunch and if Akira won … well that had been left open ended … something along the lines of Hikaru would do whatever Akira wanted. Akira was relieved that he wouldn't have to think about what he would ask for.

Hikaru ignored all of Akira's protests and dragged Akira by the hand out of the library storing all the kifu. "We have to hurry. We will clean them up the instant we come back," Hikaru answered unrepentantly. They continued down the hall towards the elevator with Hikaru almost dragging the reluctant Akira. Hikaru looked back down the hallway and waved at the GO association caretaker, " We're going out for lunch today at the new restaurant around the corner, if anyone asks. See you later."

Hikaru had always been friendly with the staff at the GO association once they got over his punk like hairstyle, in contrast to Akira that was tinged by the shadow of his father's prestige and his own legend as a prodigy. But Akira thought it wouldn't have made that much of a difference, he was introverted, or shy as his mother would say, especially in comparison to Hikaru. The caretaker smiled in response, his expression tinged with a little mischief, "Enjoy your date." Akira blushed up to the tips of his ears, while Hikaru only smiled his pace unheeded as he pulled Akira toward the elevator. Akira knew that his reaction was stronger than normal, but after Hikaru had spent the night at his apartment he had been much more conscious of Hikaru, in every sense.

"Shindou, shindou, you can let go of my hand. I'm coming," Akira exclaimed still blushing. Hikaru let go as they reached the elevator to push the call button; which he then decided to push repeatedly since he thought the elevator was taking too long.

"Come on, Come on," Hikaru muttered. Akira couldn't help it, he laughed behind his hand.

"Hikaru-kun, are you sure you graduated from middle school? I know you didn't go to high school but still," Akira teased; he could give as well as receive.

"Never mind that, let's just go," Hikaru muttered a little embarrassed as the elevator arrived. Akira smiled; at least lunch wasn't going to be boring. But, spending time with Hikaru was never boring, aggravating but never boring.

…

"Hikaru hurry up," Akira exclaimed, as Akira practically dragged Hikaru back to the kifu library room, a complete reversal of earlier. "Lunch took too long. Someone must have seen the mess you made me leave. We've got to clean it up **now**!"

"Don't be mad. We can clean it up now. You didn't have to ruin the end of our lunch by pushing us out the door like that when you realized that we had been there for over an hour and a half," Hikaru replied.

"Shindou, let's fight about this later. I can practically hear the scolding we're going to get, 'Touya-san, I can't believe you let Hikaru- kun talk you into leaving the clean up for later. Didn't you parents teach you better?'", Akira exclaimed.

" Oh, so it was you two. The caretaker told me that the two of you had rushed out of here earlier, but I couldn't believe that it was you who left the library a mess. Kurata-san went in there before his game and was angry since he couldn't find my latest kifu. Though really it wouldn't have done him much good," said Ogata.

"Ogata", "Ogata-san" Hikaru and Akira exclaimed at the same time; both having turned sharply when he had spoken.

Ogata, his gaze knowing, pondering aloud said, "Now how should I punish you too?" Both jumped awkwardly, Ogata loved to tease the younger players and they all knew it. "A suitable punishment would be … I know, why don't you clean the store room in the kifu library. I don't think anyone has cleaned it in years. I am sure you will both come to better understanding of why each person needs to clean up after themselves and not leave it to others."

Akira bowed acknowledgement and apology pushing Hikaru's head down as well. "Of course, Ogata-san. We will start right away." He then proceeded to drag Hikaru to the kifu library before Ogata managed to wonder why Akira would allow Hikaru to talk him into not cleaning up. He himself barely knew but he didn't want Ogata to even have a chance to speculate especially in front of Hikaru.

"Geez Touya, don't be such a goody two shoes. Have you seen that room, it is a mess. It would take us hours to make it slightly presentable."

" Shindou, you might not know better but when faced with Ogata in that kind of dangerous mood especially after he has just won a game it is better to avoid him at all cost. Otherwise he will celebrate his win by making everyone around him either miserable, embarrassed or just plain incoherent with anger."

"Wow, Akira. That almost sounded like advice a friend would give."

"… Shindou … we are rivals … maybe even friends? Aren't we?" Akira said questioningly blushing slightly at the teasing.

"Of course I consider you my friend, even my best friend," Hikaru replied.

"Really?" Akira replied surprised.

" Yup, so isn't it time you start calling me by my first name, Akira? Waya and Isumi make fun … comment about it a lot, maybe it's since you were raised in such a traditional household," replied Hikaru cheerfully.

"hhmm … Hikaru," Akira said slowly as if he was painting the word in the air. Slowly his cheeks started to heat up as the informality and the memories of when Hikaru had called him by his first name before. Struggling to control his blush he counter attacked, "But you call me Touya too. This will be a change for both of us."

"Your right so then, Akira-san, not I sound like your parent … then Akira-kun… no I sound like Ogata-san, no way I am going to let that happen … maybe Akira-chan," Akira started towards him with a death glare, finger clenched into a fist. Hikaru backed up hand raised in defense, despite Akira being a terribly polite and well mannered young man he had looked like he was going to use his fist. " Akira then, just Akira."

Akira was shaking a bit with adrenaline. He really had been about to hit Hikaru, not in an attempt to knock him out or hurt him but to teach him a lesson. Really, he sighed, Hikaru really liked to push his buttons. But he would have to get used it, especially if they were going to be best friends. He should probably take us just smacking him across the head, like Waya. He knew the other boy had a lot of experience dealing with Hikaru.

"Let's go Hikaru, before we get yelled at again," Akira said walking toward the kifu library. Hikaru pause for a moment surprised by Akira's use of his own first name without a suffix; this was much more than he had expected. Akira turning back yelled exasperated, "Come on; don't tell me you forgot already."

***************

They cleaned the forgotten room together in silence, which was most unusual for them but Akira was not in the best of moods. Instead of cleaning, they should be playing Go at his father's salon. The only reason they had been here in the first place is because they had had a meeting for an upcoming tournament in Osaka, in which they would be playing a demonstration game. Akira almost started a blind Go game with Hikaru but the situation was too close to his memory of the Kaio Go club especially the mess of the room. He still remembered it clearly, he had been assigned to clean while playing three different players blind in their attempt to embarrass him. He had been lucky that his sempai had saved him because while playing the two experienced player had been fine the randomness of the newbie had thrown him off.

The room itself had a pile of dusty folding goban's and stacks of kifu in open folders and books stuffed into the bookcase's to the point that they were almost falling out. They cleaned together in a bit of a dance with Hikaru dusting and organizing the GO boards while Akira organized the bookshelves so that everything wasn't just stuffed in them. Akira was a bit surprised at how neatly Hikaru was cleaning. But he wasn't entirely shocked; Akira still managed to be surprised how neat Hikaru's room was whenever he visited. Though now a days, Akira didn't visit Hikaru too often since Hikaru still lived at home despite being eighteen, so they usually ended up at Akira's.

"Oh, Hikaru, was it all right when you stayed over at my house last week?" Akira asked into the comfortable silence.

" Argh, don't remind me. My mom went on and on about how I should have called when I knew I wasn't coming back. And then it went on and on … Did I eat a proper breakfast? Did you sleep properly, not on the couch? Etc. … I was so annoyed," Hikaru replied sighing with exasperation. Akira was really puzzled now.

"Why don't you move out then?" Akira asked.

"… hmm, well I have been thinking about it recently."

"Don't tell me you spent all your earnings on manga and ramen?" Akira asked, his face almost frozen in anticipation of a positive response.

"Hell no. Touya, do you even know how much manga costs? It is 600 yen tops. I would be buried in manga before I could spend that much money on it," Hikaru replied in horror.

"Akira," Akira said.

"Nani?"(What)

"Call me Akira. Remember, Hikaru."

The room was now filled with a much less comfortable silence especially on Akira's part. He couldn't believe he had said that out loud. He had stopped thinking of Hikaru as Shindou in his head years ago. So he had been happy when they had agreed to call each other by their first names, though he would have been much too embarrassed to be the one asking. Hikaru on the hand was distracted by the thought that even Akira was surprised that he hadn't moved out yet. Akira had only moved out a few months ago but both Waya and Isumi had been living alone for years now.

They suddenly heard the door to the Kifu library open and two people walk in. They were quite well hidden in the interior storage which most people thought was a closet, even though it had a window; it practically was the size of a walk in closet. They looked at each other not sure whether they should make their presence known.

"We can talk here," a masculine voice said calmly.

"Isumi – kun, … Isumi-kun, I … I like you," said a feminine voice haltingly. Hikaru looked at Akira started mouthing 'Isumi?'

" Sorry, I cannot accept your feelings," Isumi replied just a calmly as before. Hikaru's face slackened in suprise. That… that was just too abrupt and straight forward for Isumi. Isumi was usually terribly adult and aware of other people feelings to the point where Hikaru wondered if Isumi was only three years older than him. Akira himself was startled, he had seen this kind of scenes in passing on TV when his mother was watch dramas but people really had the guts to confess like that?

"But, I thought we had a connection. You have been tutoring me for two months for the pro exam. I thought you … you were too kind. Why did you string me along like that? Tell me why not? Do you like someone else?" the girl said her voice becoming increasingly upset and louder at the same time.

"Yes. I like someone else," Isumi replied his voice getting colder his patience starting to wear out.

"Is it Nase-sempai? One of the other insei?" the girl asked her voice growing increasingly frantic as Isumi just looked at her. " Is it … is it Waya-kun?" A cold silence filled the room. Hikaru almost wanted to peak through the cracked open door to see Isumi's expression.

Isumi's voice a cold as winter's deepest frost said, " … Hai(yes). Now, I said that since I took your feelings seriously. Forget it NOW. I don't want to hear a whisper of gossip or you will wish you never set eyes on me. Clear?" Hikaru's and Akira's mouth dropped open. Polite, friendly, and ever caring Isumi was scary; he was even threatening a girl.

Hikaru whispered into Akira's ear, "_Now I know where Isumi's drive to succeed and win comes from. Imagine how he would play if he could put all his passion in his GO. It would be astonishing."_

Akira slightly distracted by Hikaru's lips brushing his ear replied, "_Don't you know? That why people are intimidated by us."_ Hikaru startled leaned back and knocked one of the books on the floor with a loud bang. Shocked the both looked at the door.

Isumi's voice came through loudly and clearly as well as threateningly, "Who's there?" Panicked they looked at each other as footsteps were heard approaching the closet.

10


	3. Chapter 3

**/Sorry for the slow update. I was pondering the story for a long time with only a fraction of the chapter done. I hope that you read and review. I also had forgotten this before; I do not own any of these characters./**

**** This has now been Beta-ed. Thank you so much Cindie. It really made a difference.**

Chapter 3

Hikaru panicked, whispering quietly while he turned the lights off; "_Just play along. We don't want Isumi to know it was us" _Dim light streamed through the slats of the blinds. Hikaru swiftly grabbed Akira's discarded suit coat, which fortunately was a normal blue rather than his signature purple, and continued to put it on over his own distinctive number five T-shirt. He then pushed a puzzled Akira into the dimmest corner of the room, and wrapped his arms around him.

The door opened and Hikaru tilted his head so their lips were almost brushing each other. Akira who blushed furiously got the picture suddenly; if they were making out in the dark corner Isumi would think they were too involved to listen to his confession. Akira quickly put his arms around Hikaru's neck. Knowing that Akira had understood his plan, Hikaru brushed their lips together in a light kiss, surprising a gasp out of Akira. Hikaru didn't really know what he was doing; he had never had a girlfriend before and he never really wanted the bother.

Isumi walked into the room , his gaze sweeping across the disorganized room until he spotted the couple wrapped around each other in the corner. He could only see a man's back and a girl's long hair but it was obvious that they were in a very intimate situation, not even paying attention to his presence in the room. The girl suddenly ran her hands through the man's hair and pulled him closer making another book to crash to the floor. Isumi, terribly embarrassed, hastily left and shut the door, his anger was immediately forgotten as his feelings for Waya obviously hadn't been overheard.

Akira , on the other hand, was wondering what he had gotten himself into when Hikaru's tongue slid past his lips into his mouth. Beyond shocked, Akira's thoughts ran wild. _I only put my hands in Hikaru's hair to hide the bleached part of his bangs. But… but I guess he took it as my … acceptance. My first kiss with Hikaru, my first kiss period, when is it going to stop ... don't make it stop just yet._ Lost in thought and sensation, Akira had lost himself in the feeling of almost breathing Hikaru in, to the point he was kissing the bleach blonde boy back.

Hikaru was the first to move back. Akira couldn't have stepped away, even if he had wanted to since he had been pinned against the bookshelf in the corner. Hikaru moved his body back a few inches but still holding on to Akira loosely, he didn't want his rival to runaway in shock. They were both breathing hard. "Umm …that was a bit surprising." Hikaru said, his voice expressionless as he tried to figure out how to react after French kissing his newly declared best friend, while said male friend was still in Hikaru's arms trying to catch his breath. Hikaru hadn't been letting him breathe. The bleach banged boy wanted to hit himself, anything to get over the awkwardness. The memory of Akira's lips and the sensation of Akira's body pressed against his own wouldn't leave his head for a long time but he didn't want them to become awkward all of a sudden. "Let's go drinking," Hikaru finally declared after a long pause, finally moving backwards to lean against the other bookshelf.

"Drinking, as in alcohol? But we are still underage," Akira replied in astonishment jumping on the topic. Something, anything, to forget those seconds when he had been feeling Hikaru's heat all over. Some of the heat still surrounded him. He was sure that his cheeks were flushed and probably growing more so as the situation became more and more real to him. He could still feel ghost touches of Hikaru's soft hair on his fingertips from running hands through it.

"I know a place that won't ask too many questions, and with you in a suit it will be even more realistic. Let's get out of here," Hikaru replied.

"I guess so," Akira said reluctantly as he was swept up in Hikaru's pace. If there was ever a day when he would need a drink it would be today. He had never been drinking alcohol before but it was a well known stress reliever and he needed something to ratchet his tension level down before he could even dream of sleeping. **B**efore Akira even realized it, they were safely installed in the corner table of a bar in the neighborhood.

"Akira, I'm going to get a beer. What do you wantHikaru asked. He had been to a few bars before but due to Isumi's thoughts about alcohol he only drank beer.

"Hmm, I don't like beer. Ask the bartender for something that is a little sour that's cold," replied Akira.

"How do you know you don't like beer? Has Akira-chan been drinking before?" Hikaru gasped in a genuinely surprised but teasing tone.

"Ooh, I tried a sip of Ogata-san's beer before," Akira replied. Hikaru went off to get the drinks, thinking about what Akira just said. _Ogata-san … hmpf_. Hikaru came back with a beer for himself and a fruity looking drink for Akira; it had been one of the bar's specialties which he never had heard of before. The bartender had given it to him with a big grin when Hikaru had explained that his friend didn't know what type of alcohol he liked. Akira immediately started sipping his drink once Hikaru got back, he was at a complete loss at what to talk about, not that he was ever very good at conversations with people his own age to start with, but this was even worse. He took another sip; his drink wasn't too bad, it did distract him from the treacherous silence between him and Hikaru.

Hikaru who was lost in thoughts didn't notice Akira's drinking; he couldn't stop thinking about Isumi's confession in the kifu library, replaying in his mind Waya and Isumi's interactions. Finally Hikaru could no longer contain his thoughts. "I wonder how long Isumi has liked Waya. They have always seemed to be best friends."

_Just like you and I are best friends?_ Akira wondered while taking another sip.

"Maybe Isumi liked Waya even before he went to China? People usually distance themselves when they think that they like someone they shouldn't. He probably thought that it would ruin their friendship if he confessed. Isumi is still afraid of ruining it; otherwise he wouldn't have had such a violent reaction"

_Would their friendship be ruined by the kiss that just happened? Would they continue on like nothing happened? Could both of them forget enough to stop being awkward, stop being like they were right now? Did he even want to forget?_

"I wonder if Isumi tried and failed to forget his feeling's for Waya." Akira suddenly looked up as his thoughts were so closely mirrored by Hikaru's. They continued on, Akira in his contemplative silence, and Hikaru in his contemplative talking mode. After only a few rounds Hikaru noticed that Akira appeared a bit tipsy, the longhaired boy was leaning against the table, his hands supporting his head as he watched his rival. Hikaru was a little disconcerted by Akira's staring but at least the boy had loosened up. Before they had started to drink, Hikaru had thought that Akira might run away from him even if he just brushed his shoulder.

"Akira? Oi, Akira. How much did you drink? I thought you, mister responsible, didn't get drunk," Hikaru said as he put his hand on Akira's shoulder. This did not help Hikaru get Akira's attention, it just caused Akira to lose his balance on his hand slumping forward practically unconscious onto the table. _Oh, shit. _Hikaru knew he was in trouble now. What was he going to do with an unconscious Akira, half a mile away from the nearest train station with no way to pay for a taxi?

Slowly reaching out with trepidation, Hikaru leaned across the table and put his hand in Akira's pocket, quickly pulling out the other boy's cell. He then leaned back, just to properly be on his side of the table. His cheeks were flushed slightly but that was the alcohol, right. Right? Hikaru reluctantly opened the contact list and scrolled down, down, down, until he reached Ogata. Quickly before he could discard the idea he called the blonde go pro. The cell phone connected.

Ogata answered quickly; "Akira-kun? Why did you call me so late?" _Uugh, caller ID._

"Well, Ogata, this isn't actually Akira. It's Hikaru, Shindou Hikaru." The boy knew he was going to regret this phone call.

"Shindou-kun, may I ask why you are calling me at 11 o'clock at night with Akira-kun's cell phone? And since when do you address him as just Akira?" Ogata asked in a dangerous tone. Hikaru cringed; he knew that this wasn't going to go well. Ogata thought of Akira as family, almost like a little brother that he had to watch out for, and he wasn't going to appreciate what Hikaru had to say. But Ogata was the only person that Hikaru knew had a car. No one had a car in Tokyo except for rich people.

"Well… Akira and I went drinking. And he managed to pass out in the Tsuki bar. Could you possible give us a ride back to Akira's apartment?" Hikaru replied, completely ignoring the question about the more intimate form of addressing Akira.

"I will come and get you, but what are you going to do for me in return?" Ogata hissed before he hung up the phone, already heading towards his car. Ogata didn't even want to speculate about what might happen to a drunken Akira; he was just too pretty for his own good.

Hikaru was left staring at Akira's cell phone in horror. What would Ogata have him do in return? What _could_ he do for Ogata that wouldn't scar him for life? He couldn't very well naively say 'anything', he would have to be much more specific with the options he gave the older go pro. It shouldn't affect GO, since that was much too important and serious to both Ogata and himself. Hikaru wouldn't allow it to affect his friends. Would Ogata agree with those conditions? Still in thought, Hikaru managed to get his arms around Akira and practically drag him to the curb.

When Ogata pulled up fifteen minutes later, he almost didn't recognize the boys. They looked like a couple making out against the bar wall, with Hikaru's arms around Akira and Akira collapsed against the other boy as he leaned against the wall. Ogata raised his eyebrows at the scene and said; "Is this really necessary?"

Hikaru sighed in relief, "Yes. Akira is as limp as a wet noodle, the instant I loosen my grip he flops down on the ground." As Ogata got closer Hikaru demonstrated that his statement was true by loosening his grip and Akira started sliding down the front of the other boy's body until he was almost kneeling. "Hurry up, take his other side." Ogata hurriedly grabbed one of Akira's arms and pulled it over his own shoulder. They shuffled towards the car and, not without problems, stuffed Akira in the small backseat.

As they finally pulled away, Ogata sent a sideways glance at Hikaru. "Have you decided yet… what you are going to do for me in exchange for this favor?"

Hikaru replied with faked calmness, "You can decide but it can't affect my Go, my friends or be emotionally traumatizing." The emotionally traumatizing part just had to be added; Ogata just plainly freaked him out.

"That's a lot of conditions for a punk." _You must have thought about this … so what does that leave me with? I could hold the favor for later and make it a true favor when I need it, but that doesn't use the control that you have given __me__, not in a fun way anyway__._ Ogata pondered in silence until they reached Akira's apartment. After he pulled up to the curb, Ogata and Hikaru pulled a limp Akira from the backseat with a bit of trouble. Once Akira was safely in Hikaru's arms, Hikaru gave Ogata an inquiring look.

Ogata had decided; "Why don't you look even more like a punk then you already do, pierce your ears. I can't wait to see what the GO association has to say about it." Ogata then pulled away in his car, his favor was done, and he wasn't going to drive Hikaru home. Hikaru could handle himself, for all Ogata cared.

Hikaru nodded a bit late and started towards Akira's apartment, he was so glad that it had an elevator. Pierce his ears. His mother was going to kill him. But he had more important things to worry about, more specifically his unconscious friend who, if left alone to deal with the hangover he was oh so surely going to have, wouldn't talk to him for months.


	4. Chapter 4

//Sorry for the slow update my life went to hell last month. I also waited with my betaed chapter three, thank you again Cindie until I had the next chapter, so that those of you with story alerts wouldn't have nothing new to look forward to. Hopefully I will be better with the next chapter.//

Chapter 4 Hikaru no Go fanfic

"Haa, Haa, Haaa," Hikaru panted his arms giving out, Akira's body slipping from his arms onto the sofa. "My god…haa… you are so going to owe me for this. How much do you weight? You look slim as a twig but you've definitely got some weight on you." Hikaru collapsed onto the sofa in exhaustion, carrying Akira from the elevator had been a workout.

"Hey… Akira… Akiraaa … Akkirraa wake up," Hikaru said shaking Akira's shoulder. He had to get him conscious and some water down him otherwise he would have a terrible hangover. And then Akira would never go drinking with him again. Finally giving up, Hikaru decided to take his own advice and poured himself a glass of water. After he refilled it he grabbed some crackers from the cabinet, trust Akira not to have and junk food. Why was his kitchen so healthy? Akira was still only eighteen; there was no reason for him to eat like middle aged woman watching her diet.

"Akira, wake up and open your mouth," Hikaru declared firmly aspirin and water in hand.

Akira on the other hand was still out of it only mumbling and turning over his hand tugging at his collar uncomfortably. Hikaru sighed, putting the medicine down on the table he leaned over to loosen Akira's shirt undoing his first couple of buttons. Hikaru struggled with Akira's stiff buttons after pushing his arms to the side. When he was done Akira looked the most undone Hikaru had ever seen him. It didn't help that he wasn't wearing a shirt underneath his shirt, his collarbones completely exposed and vulnerable. He had still looked put together drunk, go figure for that middle aged teenager. Akira, finally awakened by Hikaru treating him like a doll, groaned up at Hikaru's silhouette illuminated by the bright overhead light.

Hikaru realizing the reason by Akira's pained groan turned off the overhead light so that they were sitting in the living room illuminated only by the moonlight and light pollution of the city. Akira seeing the pills immediately swallowed them, taking a gulp of water. Hikaru, taking the previously abandoned snacks and his own glass, settling onto the sofa by Akira's feet. "Make sure you drink it all," Hikaru said.

"Wha?" Akira asked still drunk.

"It's so you don't have a hangover the next morning. Drink as much water as you can, it will help and eat some crackers if you can," Akira obediently took a large gulp from the water glass, water spilling down his neck to slide towards the back of his neck. Akira startled by the cold water running down his back sat up quickly and choking. Hikaru moved closer and slapped his back.

"Ha … cagh. Stop, stop. I'm alright. It just went down the wrong way," Akira said, swaying in his upright position. Hikaru immediately put his arm around Akira pulling him back to lean against the sofa next to him.

"Really, so drunk you can't even drink water."

Akira pouting spilled some of his water on Hikaru's chest. "Oh, looks like I can't even hold a glass," Akira said taking another sip of water. Hikaru growled at Akira and took his T-shirt of leaving him in his white undershirt.

"Hikaru … Hika-Ru … Hi –Ka- Ru, are you mad? I was just teasing you," Akira said plaintively peering up at Hikaru from his position of almost sitting in Hikaru's lap.

_My god he sounds like Sai when he's drunk. _"I'm not mad. You look cute like this, and if you remember this you won't be look me in the eye tomorrow morning."

"Hika-Ru. Hika-RU. I like that, it almost sound like Pikachu. You know the way he says it in the anime, Pi-ka-Chu."

"Akira … when did you every watch anime, especially Pokemon?"

Akira melancholy, sighed. "I had a friend in grade school. He was a bit of a misfit, just like me. He would go off in the corner and read manga every day. And every day I would go off in a corner and look at Kifu and GO problems. We ended up competing for the perfect reading spot, until we finally decided to become friends and share. I ended up reading some of the manga he thought was interesting so that we would have something to talk about. He was my first friend." Akira sighed again, his previous jubilant mood completely deflated.

"What happened?" Hikaru asked curious. He could swear that Akira didn't have any non-GO related friends now, or even when they had met back in middle school.

"Well… being a social misfit, he was bullied. I didn't really notice at first but it got worse and worse, his manga were ripped up and stuff drawn on his desk. In reality it could just as well have been me, except I was the teacher's pet. Not that I knew it at the time, but I was precocious. So the rest of the kids avoided talking to me but anything else would have brought the teachers attention. Finally as I started to really notice how every day he seemed to have a new bruise. Until one day we met again underneath our favorite tree and talked about Doraemon, his favorite anime, and the next day he was gone, transferred out to a new school."

"I guess you didn't have a charmed like either then," Hikaru said, "though I always thought you had."

"Ha, Ha. Your life is charmed, not mine," Akira replied his tone almost jealous.

Hikaru laughs bitterly thinking about Sai. Life with Sai had been tiring, busy, and a nest of lies that would take him a lifetime or more to straighten out, but it had been the best thing that had ever happened to him. Without Sai he would be just another college student, if he even made it to college, wonder what to do with his life. Maybe working the occasional part time job, but without drive. Sai had been more than good for him, which was why when Sai left it had torn him apart. Life without Sai always by his side had been lonely in a way he had never known before and probably would never know again. It had taken him months beyond even when he started playing GO again not to wake up in the morning expecting to see Sai next to him. Or even worse, he would turn excitedly to his side to show off the move he just played only to see Sai's place beside him empty. "No. My life hasn't been charmed either. Everyone experiences up's and downs."

Akira's mood plummeted, thinking of his own downs, most notably his father's heart attack and subsequent retirement. He would never play an official game with his father again. It was like the shadow he had been chasing all his life disappeared before he could even get close to it. He had been chasing his father's shadow for so long, at first in a need for attention and then in the pursuit of a student trying to overcome his master. At least his father was still alive, even if his shadow had disappeared from the world of Japanese GO. He didn't even want to think about his father's death.

Hikaru deciding that they have sat in depressed silence for long enough got up and dragged a stumbling Akira to the bathroom. They brush their teeth in companionable silence, Hikaru borrowing a tooth brush. Finally Hikaru helps Akira take his clothes of after Akira's drunken fumbling managed to send quite a few buttons skittering across the floor. Leaving Akira in his boxers, Hikaru grabbed pajamas for himself and Akira. Akira was getting more and more sleepy. Hikaru finally fed up with Akira's attempts to resist help, dragged Akira to his laid out futon.

After Hikaru tucked Akira in he paused before getting in the guest futon, "Akira, we should have these conversations when we both aren't drunk out of our minds. It's what best friends do."

"Mmmh, we should," Akira agrees sleepily. He had always imagined best friends sharing secrets, especially in the dark.

"Speaking of which, in exchange for the lift Ogata gave us today I have to pierce my ears."

Akira startled into almost wakefulness exclaimed, "Whaat? Pierce your ears. My god, you will never be able to live this down at the institute. Everyone is going to think you are a punk."

"Personally, I think that was the point of Ogata's demand. But I will be fine, I might have to dye my hair back to all black again though. Otherwise my mother might kick me out."

"That should look pretty good," Akira laughs. "I look forward to your new look." Akira mumbles a bit more but it became unintelligible. Hikaru sat up for a second, pushing Akira's hair out of his eyes. It was a privilege to see him so tousled, his hair all over the place. _His privilege. Only his_.

_ We should really try this again. Maybe without too much liquor next time… _ Hikaru thinks as he drifts off to sleep.

Next Chapter

Isumi figures out they were the couple in the closet.


	5. Chapter 5

//Sorry for the long wait, I planned ahead and had all the dialogue done for a while and then went back and pieced it all together. Because of that I think that some of the transitions are a little abrupt, any feedback about that would be appreciated. I really wasn't confident about it especially at the end, since I was using breaks for time jumps and character jumps and also between only small scenes.

It's funny I seem to have unintentionally gotten on a monthly schedule, but hopefully that will improve.

Please review.

//

Chapter 5

"Akira, time to wake up?" Hikaru said from beside Akira's bed fully dressed. The early morning sunlight brightly lit the room.

Akira attempted to roll over and open his eyes, "Uugh" he moaned in pain. His head fell back to his pillow his hair all over the place, partially hiding the painful grimace that seemed stuck on his face.

"Your excessively color coded schedule says that you have a tutoring appointment in an hour and a half," Hikaru said ignoring all indications of pain and laziness. "Really though, you schedule is more color coded than any housewives. You have you appointments, tutoring, games, and events color coded by distance as well as type. Even for you Akira that's a bit obsessive." Hikaru calmly walked towards the windows to close the pastel curtains that only did so much to block the sunlight.

"Don't tease me when I am in pain," Akira groaned turning his face away from the window despite the curtains being closed. He even pulled the blankets up towards his face, trying to hide from the loud voice of responsibility that for once wasn't internal.

"But if I didn't tease you, you wouldn't recognize me. You would look at me and think, 'who is this respectable and much more fashionable person? Where is my disrespectful and rude Hikaru? Doko, doko(Where)?'" Hikaru proclaimed in a horrible imitation of either Akira or maybe a distressed shojo heroine.

Akira laughing despite himself, "Laughing is also not good for pain. Why are you so happy?"

Hikaru smiling said, "I guess I like waking you up. I enjoy seeing you vulnerably rumpled up with bed head. And I can now confirm that you miraculously don't straighten you hair." Hikaru continued acting normally as if he hadn't just said something ridiculously suggestive.

Akira actually raised his head from where it was buried in his pillow for that statement, "Huh?"

"I have to get going now. I left you some food on the table for breakfast but I really can't cook so it is not up to your standards." Hikaru breezed out the door after that, leaving Akira in a state of pain, shock, and rising embarrassment. After finally stumbling from his bed to his kitchen to see a small pile of onigiri he was so confused that it took him a full minute to realize the time. 8:10. Damn he was going to be late for his tutoring session.

XXXX

When Isumi walked into the GO association café he wasn't surprised to hear Shindou's too loud voice in an enthusiastic conversation. But on Isumi's first glance he couldn't spot him at all, Shindou's distinctive trade mark blond bangs were nowhere to be found. On closer inspection, he recognized Touya Akira by one of the chest height tables, leaning against the wall having an intimate conversation with a man … a man that looked like Shindou, dressed like Shindou, and talked like Shindou but completely lacked his distinguishing trademark. It had to be Shindou. Touya-san would never be that close with anyone else unless he had a secret life that Isumi didn't want to know about.

"…And then the lady in the salon said that my hair was in great condition, even though I have bleached my bangs for years. I have very healthy hair." Hikaru continued enthusiastically non-stop disregarding Akira's incredulous look. Isumi now confident that the man was Hikaru started to walk over towards the pair.

"How could you not have healthy hair with all of those hair products of yours? The first time I went into your bathroom I wondered if you had a secret teenage sister. And now you are going to gather an earring collection as well," Akira said not even giving Hikaru a moment to interject protests that he wasn't a teenage girl.

"The world is coming to an end, Akira is teasing me. But to tell the truth, I'm never going to change these earrings. Come on though, touch my bangs. You can't even tell the difference now that it is dyed back." Hikaru actually grabbed Akira's hand and ran it through his bangs leaning closer to make things easier. Ruby light glinted off the ruby balls piercing Hikaru's ears. Isumi stopped short.

_My god, it was them, _Isumi thought, trying to wrap his mind around Akira Touya and Hikaru Shindou, rivals extraordinaire, making out in a closet. Striding forward Isumi prepared himself for a confrontation, completely disregarding his surroundings. Akira, on the other hand, noticing Isumi out of character approach tensed expectantly. Isumi interrupted Hikaru mid stream, "You guys were in the kifu library yesterday afternoon, weren't you. Making out in the kifu library, hearing conversation you really shouldn't have."

"What are you talking about Isumi?" Hikaru asked completely unruffled. "Making out?" he asked with a quizzical tilt of his head. "Yesterday, Akira and I went out for a late lunch. Then we looked at kifu, argued about his latest game in the Honinbo league, and then we went out drinking together. We couldn't have just left it like that; we would have been avoiding each other for weeks," Hikaru explained at Isumi's surprised look at the thought of them drinking together.

_Where the hell did Hikaru learn to lie like that? _Akira wondered. The most frightening part was that none of it was a lie. They had looked at kifu after lunch, they had argued about his game, and if Hikaru had left him run out of the library then Akira probably would have avoided him for weeks. All though it pained him to admit it, despite the pain, getting drunk together had helped smooth out the awkwardness.

_Shindou has got to be lying, probably one of the best lies I have ever heard but it must have been them. Otherwise, Touya wouldn't look like he was about to slaughter someone over the GO board. _Isumi knew for certain that he was never going to get the truth out of Shindou. Scary as the thought might be, but loud, obnoxious, and clueless Shindou Hikaru had the best poker face he had ever seen. Isumi recalculated his point of attack; he would get the truth out of Touya.

XXXX

Later that afternoon, as Akira was leaving the game room after playing his now regular Thursday match Isumi caught his arm and pulled him into one of the empty individual game rooms. Akira was startled but let Isumi say what he thought he needed too.

"I know it was you two in the kifu library, so don't deny it. I'm sure you heard my confession too... my god that was why you were kissing wasn't it." Isumi speculated with remarkable accuracy. "You two better not tell Waya about this, or I'll make you both regret it," Isumi continued his voice growing colder.

"Why would we tell? I barely talk to Waya-kun as it is, since he can't stand me, and you just saw Hikaru lie like a professional. He respects your feeling and the fact that you want to keep it a secret otherwise he wouldn't have kissed me in the damn closet to try and hide." Akira stated quickly almost panting at the end of his speech, trying to ignore the fact that he had confirmed that it had been Hikaru and him kissing in the closet.

"I … guess you right. I wouldn't have been able to tell Shindou was lying if it hadn't been for you suddenly looking like you were going to cut me into little pieces," Isumi said. At Akira's inquiring and puzzled look Isumi explained, "You looked like you were playing go and about to force a resignation."

"Ooh," Akira replied at a loss for words, he didn't know what to say next.

"But that doesn't mean I'm not going to take revenge for you two lying to me." Akira was completely flabbergasted by this; he had always thought that Isumi was so polite, almost too polite for a GO player. Not that he had any right to say that, since he was known for politeness, but his hidden aggression came out in his GO. "I'm going to make your kiss the real thing, so that you can …"

"Matchmaking?" Akira interrupted astonished. Practically laughing Akira continued, "Ha, like you could. Hikaru is completely oblivious to all romantic thoughts, you should have seen his childhood friend, Akari, chase after him for years." With that parting tidbit of information Akira left the room to go meet Hikaru, Isumi's overheard confession settled in his mind.

Isumi on the other hand was having trouble processing what Touya had said. Hikaru was oblivious to romantic intentions, well that wasn't a surprise but … he knew he was missing something.

_Touya never said that he didn't want to be set up with Shindou. Oh my god, Touya wants him._

Isumi burst out into the hall following Touya and he then proceeded to drag him into another game room further down the hall. Waya who had been looking for Isumi after his game was immediately startled. _What would Isumi want with that bastard Akira Touya?_

XXXX

"You want him!" Isumi stated to a confused Akira that had been completely startled when he had been dragged into another empty room.

Akira said biting his lip tried to deny Isumi's conviction, "I'm … just confused. That's all"

Isumi finally enlightened about the situation continued in shock, "My god you have it worse than I do. I am watching through a glass wall, but you … you've had a taste and now you want more. And he's practically in your lap, he's so close."

Akira blushing turned to the face the wall and slammed his fist against the wall. Whispering he confessed, "Its worse than that. He just keeps pushing closer. Do you know what he said this morning? I asked him why he was so happy and he said, I quote, 'I guess I like waking you up.'"

"That is bad." Isumi agreed for the first time in his life starting to pity Akira Touya.

"It gets worse than that," Akira continued. "The other time he slept over at my house he fell asleep while we were talking about a game and decided not to wake up. But to make it worse as I was trying to get him onto a futon he decided that I was the perfect pillow and wouldn't let go of me. He slept on top of me for hours. Hours!" Akira was practically sputtering, his polite and adult façade completely blown away.

Isumi was barely able to contain his laughter. This was Akira Touya, the Akira Touya. Shindou had gotten Touya in a bad way, and he was the only one that Touya could talk to about it. Oh, life's little ironies.

XXXX

They had finally left the room after Akira had calmed down. Isumi and Akira were just standing there coming to grips with the fact that after this confession that had become very close friends, very quickly.

"Akira? Akira?" Hikaru called out looking for him. Akira glanced at Isumi and responded, "I'm right here Hikaru."

"Oh there you are." Hikaru replied throwing his arm across Akira's shoulders as they walk towards the elevator. "So what did Isumi have to talk to you about?" Hikaru whispered in Akira's ear, his lips brushing the curve of Akira's ear causing him to shiver slightly.

Akira looked back over his shoulder so that he could whisper back. But before he replied he locked eyes with Isumi, mouthing 'SEE'. Akira then continued, "He saw right through me, he figured out it was us. But I told him that we wouldn't say anything."

Hikaru smiled, "We. I like that."

Akira startled mumbled something along the lines of it was just best to tell him that. "Not like you were going to do anything, anyway." Hikaru just smiled as they got in the elevator.

XXXX

Isumi on the other hand started laughing when he figured out what Touya had said to him. My god Touya really did have it bad.

Waya curious came up from behind him and asked, "What did you talk to Touya about?"

Isumi shrugged it off, "It's nothing." He then continued towards the elevator, he was hungry. Waya on the other hand was not pleased._ Why was Isumi keeping a secret from him, especially about TOUYA of all people?_

XXXX

As Hikaru and Akira were exiting the elevator they bumped into Ogata heading towards an interview with GO weekly. "I see you followed through, boy," Ogata teased Hikaru after he got over his initial surprise at Hikaru's changed hair color. "But it's almost like your cheating, you lost the punk look."

"Ah, but looking punk had nothing to do with our bet Ogata-sensei. You need to be more careful with your words," Hikaru stated confidently.

"Indeed, now instead of a punk you look like you belong in a J-pop band," Ogata shot back leaving Hikaru standing there angrily speechless. As the elevator was closing Ogata mused thoughtfully at them, "But you two match more this way."

Akira groaned this day couldn't get any worse.

//

Only two more chapters left, with a lemon oneshot that will be separate. Please review, again, haft to encourage all I can.

//


End file.
